A Change in the Winds
by PirateGirl617
Summary: A new girl goes down the well with kagome. Even if she is a great fighter, is she more trouble than she's worth? Please read and review. And give me ideas. I don't know where this guy is going anymore!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other stuff I mention in here but I do own Jeanette. I will have the real disclaimer at the end of the story. Please don't get mad if the people are out of character. Ja! _

The begainning

She sighed, looking back at the hotel her family was staying in. pulling out a strange object she whispered something than put it deep in her pocket. She turned away, knowing she would never see them again and headed towards the Higurashi residence.

Several hours later…

"Inuyasha I'm coming already!", yelled Kagome.

"I'm going down the well. If you not down in 5 min I'm coming back for you!

"I'm leaving mom!" yelled Kagome as she hurried out of the house not waiting for an answer. As she ran from the house a dark shape leapt from the bushes in front of her.

_It's short. I know. I don't remember where this thing was going as it has been three years since I have last looked at it. Any ideas you might have for me would be greatly appreciated and would earn you a place in my Hall Of Fame._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2. I don't own it. Get used to it. (Cries)_

Kagome opened her mouth to scream but in a movement faster then her eyes could follow the strangers hand was over her mouth. "Oh god Sesshoumaru!" thought Kagome in a panic. "But wait how would he get through the well?" When the person or youkai spoke the voice was female.

"I will let go of your mouth but you must not make a sound. I will not harm you if you do what I ask. I am Jeanette. My first name is all you need to know. I am from America but there is nothing in this time for me. Someday I will tell you more but now you must listen to me. I have heard you have a well that can transport people to the Sengoku Jidai. I wish to return there with you to be with my own kind. I am a Inu Youkai." The stranger said.

Kagome was surprised. But then she understood how she could move so fast. When the hand left her mouth she said," I shall take you to the Sengoku Jidai with me. But I wonder what Inuyasha will say…Oh crap Inuyasha. I forgot about him. Come on lets go."

She led the way into the shrine. Jeanette looked around surprised and interested. Kagome looked around to and could not understand why she was impressed. She led the way over to the well and toldJeanette to jump in. Kagome jumped than Jeanette followed the suit.

Leaping gracefully out of the well Jeanette was suddenly besieged with questions form an apparently pissed off…hanyou?

"Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get here? What the hell were you doing with Kagome, youkai? Yelled the pissed off Inuyasha.

" One: I am Jeanette. Two: I went through the well, baka. Three: I had to go with her to get here. And a question of my own: You are Inuyasha, Hai?" she answered sounding even more irritated than Inuyasha was if that was even possible!

Inuyasha went to reply sarcastically when he smelled something familiar and unwanted. He swore loudly; cursing the fact that he had been to busy interrogating that new wench to notice Sesshoumaru, who was hiding in one of the nearby trees.

"Well, well now who do we have here?" Sesshoumaru said, his face and voice as expressionless as normal.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SESSHOUMARU?"

" I merely caught the sent of a full blooded Inu Youkai."

"Now who would this be, said Jeanette, "I know he is a youkai; I can smell that.

Kagome went to answer but Sesshoumaru answered first-"I am Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands and you?"

" Jeanette"

"I see"

With that Sesshoumaru turned, leapt up into the air, and vanished. Once he was gone  
Kagome told her whole story to Jeanette. "I see", was all Jeanette said after Kagome's story. Her head buzzing with the facts she had just learned. Kagome had been pulled through the well on her 15th birthday. So it went on and on. As Kagome was telling her story they were heading towards Kaede-baba's village.

_Even back then I was an Inuyasha hater. And no, jeanette does not end up with Sesshoumaru. I need ideas people! Hall Of Fame..._


End file.
